It takes a fool
by Mitsuki the wolf girl
Summary: You can call me what you wish; be it monster or human I know who I am. Honestly when put into rational thought she is no better than I now, so why can't we be miserable together? If it takes a fool to falll in love then who does it take to destroy it?


I don't own Vampire Knight. End of story.

Contains spoilers. Do not read if you do not wish to know. You have been warned.

Zero 

"_You are still alive because you are of some use to me…"_

_If that was what you are forced to hear every day after a certain point in your life, would you not begin to resent the person speaking? Would you not begin to harbor hatred for that person? Would you not begin to hate them? It is emotional abuse to some degree, though I am strong enough to be able to disregard it. He only needs me to protect her, which is what seems to hurt the most. She herself doesn't need me at all. _

_Kaname Kuran, the pureblood vampire here at cross academy seems to spend a lot of his time speaking about being cruel and yet...what have I left to say? He is the one who gave me this life, who kept me from falling into the darkness and loosing myself. So what am I supposed to tell him? He knows I hate him, and I know he hates me. _

_These shards of shattered feelings mean nothing to him. If I were to tell him that I too love Yuki, I know what the reaction would be. 'What can be givith can be taketh away.' She still needs me, even if her need seems to be more for a slave than a friend. I will do what I can for her, with the time that I have left, and when I fall…I suppose her and Kaname can have a good life together._

_When I met her I was so warped by my hatred for the vampire who killed my family. I couldn't think, see or hear and the only thing I was aware of was my own pain and anger. Now that I look back, I could have handled the situation differently. I didn't realize at the time that when we grew up our roles would be reversed._

_She cared for me during that time and bonded with me because she felt sorry for me. Though her sympathy is not something I want. I don't need her to apologize, or to look at me with that sad face of hers. I only need her to understand that now it is her who is broken. It is her who needs help and comfort now, not me. I am healed though I hate myself because of what I am. I don't need her pity. _

_So now I am the one who mends her wounds, because Kaname Kuran would surely break her in this human form. She is fragile and he knows that he cannot have her as she is. For Kaname and _

_Yuki to be together, she would have to relinquish her heart for him. Which leads me to wonder…what would she have to do to be with me? _

_I hate him. I hate her. I hate everyone and yet the person I hate most is myself. I have this absolute inability to come to terms with the fact that I am nothing more than a monster walking in the skin of a human. Now that the vampire who created me is dead, my eventual fall to a bloodsucking fiend is inevitable, which means that we can never be together. So why do these thought still invade my mind when I find myself alone? _

_Even my brother who betrayed me to become a vampire of his own will thinks me pathetic. Maybe I am wrong to be having these thoughts at all? Who am I to judge anyone, when I am the one deserving judgment? Humans should not be turned into vampires, and the ones who do should be immediately eliminated. I know that more than anyone. _

_So if I deserve punishment for what I am…who will be the one dishing the punishment out? Surely Kaname doesn't deserve to be able to kill me, nor Ichiru my traitor brother, though Yuki seems a likely candidate for the job. I have been feeding off her blood long enough to know that I own her more than I could possibly ever give her. _

_Though honestly if I had to die, I would like to kill myself. It is a morbid though I am sure, but I do not want to force Yuki to do something like that to me. I knew that she would do it, but for the rest of her life she would think about it. She would drive herself crazy with regret, and she would always wonder what it would be like if she hadn't._

_My anger boiled to the surface. Even though Kaname's blood had somewhat quelled my vampire needs, I still had some self-control issues. Though I had every right to be angry with myself. I am a hateful creature, and I have been using Yuki for my own selfish reasons. These thoughts swirled around like angry monsters, threatening to consume me. I knew I had to stop focusing on these truths, these atrocious things that I cannot force myself to come to terms with. _

I knocked a glass of water off my nightstand and it splattered against the wall clear across the room. It was enough to clear my head and cause the troubling thoughts to settle into my subconscious. _'You don't need me…' _the thoughtintruded before I could block it. What I said to her back then…I regret it so much it pains me. I shouldn't have ever said it, even if it was true.

_I no longer live at the academy, nor do I hold any ties to the headmaster, Yuki, Kaname or any other person I came in contact with in that wretched place. She has walked her own path separate from mine, yet even after all these years I still dwell on thoughts of her. I do not know what has happened to my brother, though I am sure he now lives with Maria Kurenia, a young noble vampire who seemed to take a liking to him. _

_I do not know what happened to Yugari, my old master, either. Though I am sure he is still the number one vampire hunter as usual. I myself have severed my ties with both the hunter's council and the vampire council. _

_When Yuki told me that she would head my advice and live her life with Kaname I lost any connection I had to the world. Though, as fate would have it, I was not able to die. I cannot seem to kill myself because in the bottom of my heart I still feel as if she needs me. _

_The room around me seemed to be closing in and the loneliness I have been suppressing for I don't know how long ached suddenly. I couldn't live my life this way. I could not live my life wondering what could have been, what should have been. _

_There was no more glass to distract me from my thoughts, and after a moment of sweet deliberation I realized something I should have known all along._

I have been such a fool…for all these years.

When I woke up there was a burning in my throat. I recognized it, of course, but I ignored it. The light settled itself right in my eyes, burning my retinas and disturbing my otherwise peaceful sleep. I knew that soon I would be forced to leave my home and go to town, but I couldn't seem to force myself to get up.

I would have to hunt today, though there weren't many people around my house that I could hurt if I got desperate, and it would be easily covered up should I do something stupid. I hated the days I had to hunt. I hated having to take blood from people I don't even know, and I hated being forced to go outside and watch the world continue to spin while I stood at a complete standstill.

With noon drawing nearer I could no longer deny my need, so slowly I got up and grabbed my clothes. I still wore my typical school uniform, though I never wore the jacket since it would associate me with that place. I walked slowly down the lane in no hurry to complete my degrading task.

The town was small and fairly empty. The activity was concentrated in the center square so I stayed near the fringe of the town in order to pick off someone unsuspecting. By the time night fell I had virtually ran into no one. Though even when I did run into someone, I could not force myself to attack them.

My mind was truly weak then, that much was obvious. I could not force myself (even after years of suffering as a monster) to accept that this is the life I live. More time passed in a frivolous manner, as I wandered through the town with no real objective in mind. Though by 

midnight, the ache in my throat had escalated to a full out burning sensation. The burning was something that was less than comfortable.

I veered off the main path and into the nearby forest where I figured I would find peace. I do not know what it was about the forest that calmed me. Maybe it was the absolute sheltering darkness, or the sounds of natural creatures scurrying around, or maybe it was the feeling of shelter I felt when standing under the thick canopy of trees. Either way, I enjoyed wandering through the forest and being able to clear my head from the infestation of wicked thoughts that had surfaced out of the blue.

"You shouldn't wander through the forest…" A worried voice mumbled, sounding not too far away.

"I can wander wherever I please." A second voice answered in an annoyed manner.

"He is going to punish me for letting you go out this far…" The worried voice answered. I paused to listen, though their conversation was none of my business. I heard something like a thump, then the annoyed voice replied again.

"Get off me, you! There is nothing you can do to stop me!" It yelped, anger lining the voice. I felt a slight tingle, the tingle of a purebloods will being forced onto another. Now I couldn't move, not because I didn't want to, but because I was completely rooted to the ground. I knew who the voice belonged to, and now I wished I had run away when I had the chance.

"Yes, of course Yuki-sama." The voice answered. She came parading through the brush then, closing in on my location and yet I was still unable to move. She breached my position within seconds, but even I don't think she expected me to be there. Whatever she was looking for, I wasn't it.

She looked like she did before, she had cut her hair back to the original shoulder length, and her fangs were also less noticeable. She looked pale and had black shadows under her eyes but otherwise looked unchanged. If my heart had been able, it would have stopped beating. She paused in order to stare at me.

It took her a minute to gather her thoughts in order to speak. Eventually, she uttered something incomprehensible, by that time Aido, who was apparently the worried voice, had pushed his way through the trees. He blinked twice, and then nearly shouted "Zero? Is that you, Zero Kiryu?" He seemed surprised, almost laughing as he regarded me.

I didn't know what kept me from speaking, but I couldn't force myself to answer his question, nor could I force myself to do much more than stand in shocked silence. Time passed slowly as we all stood still, deliberating the correct way to alleviate the tension that had spread over us. 

Yuki finally opened her mouth and this time she spoke up so I could hear her "Zero, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Of course she didn't know. How could I have expected her to? Once I graduated from the academy and she went off to live her happy fairy tale life with Kuran, I cut myself off from her. She still contacted me for the first few years, but eventually Kaname caught wind of her still wanting to be my friend and put an abrupt stop to it.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. I was not going to let seeing her get the best of me now. I had to stay calm, especially since my bloodlust was at a crucial level. The last thing I wanted to do, despite the pain she had put me through, was attack her.

"I needed to get away for a while, just to think." She said, a familiar look crossing her face. It was a look that told me how much seeing me hurt her.

"I suppose you realized that fairy tales aren't real then?" I asked, it was a rude question, but I could think of nothing else to say.

"I don't think that is any of your business." She stated, hurt and indignant. I almost laughed at her.

The monster inside of her had changed her personality more than it had changed her appearance. She was stronger, there was no dough in that fact, but I knew her weaknesses better than she did and I knew how to hurt her. Even if she is immortal now.

Aido kept his mouth shut, probably fearing that he would be punished. Or rather, he was trying to pay as close attention as he could in order to tell Kaname every detail later. Yuki turned to Aido and spoke very clearly "You are to go back home, and do not breathe a word of my whereabouts to Kaname. Tell him I ran into Sayori, like I promised, and that I went to her house to catch up." I felt the tingling sensation again and knew that Aido would end up doing exactly what Yuki had told him to do.

There was a word for this twisted power; compulsion. The complete ability to make others obey you by uttering your command. It was a purebloods ace, a power that the great Kaname Kuran tried not to use. Apparently his wife did not hold the same respects. Aido turned from us and disappeared into the forest, obeying her command.

Yuki turned back to me then "How are you, Zero?" She asked, looking suddenly sympathetic. Maybe the monster had not completely warped her personality. Did she still care for me? I shook my head to clear away those foolish thoughts.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I stated, flatly. She wrinkled her nose in response to my comment.

"I am sorry about that." She said "I couldn't say much in front of Aido." It seemed logical and all of her earlier harshness was gone, replaced by typical pity for the poor used-to-be human Zero. I sighed. Despite all that had happened, she is still the same person, and I still have the same feelings for her that I used to.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I lied. Nothing was fine, and it would never _be_ fine. Not so long as she was still with Kaname.

She saw through my façade "You look like you're in pain." She said.

I wanted to ask if she was surprised. Would having your heart ripped out and then immediately stomped on not hurt a bit? She was apparently still naïve, also. "I was hunting…" I said, looking off to the side. I shouldn't have mentioned it at all, but it slipped out before I had a chance to stop it.

"Hunting?" She repeated, as if it was an idea that never dawned on her. "Well in that case I suppose I should leave you alone then." She said, sounding slightly awkward. I knew she would no longer offer me her blood, since now it was pure and sacred.

I didn't know how to respond. On one hand, I wanted to continue hunting and pretend that I had never seen her. I wanted to continue on with my game of pretend by denying everything and living in my hollow shell. Yet, somewhere deep within me I wanted her to stay. If not only to make sure that Kaname was treating her as well as he should.

She smiled at my deliberation. "Come on, Zero! It would be just like old times." She said. She was defiantly the same old Yuki. I couldn't deny her, so I just nodded my head.

"Just like old times except you are a vampire and I am a nobody." I said. She laughed again though it wasn't really funny; it was just an attempt to make sure that the tension didn't return.

"So besides your obvious hostility, what have you been doing all these years?" She asked, looking honestly curious.

"Nothing." I stated. It was the truth; I hadn't done anything since I left the academy. Anything more than what was absolutely necessary that is.

"Nothing? Well that is the most _fascinating_ answer." She said, giggling. She was only kidding, but the fact that she was acting as if nothing had happened between us bothered me.

"I'm serious though." I said. I was in no mood to play games with her. I headed back into town and she followed after me. I couldn't go back home, because then I would never be able to get rid of her. Instead I headed towards a coffee place in the middle of town and sat down at a table near the door.

I heard a few giggles from the people nearby but I didn't mind them. Naturally the humans were drawn to us vampires, so I was used to the unwarranted attention. Yuki sat down in front of us and ordered some foreign drink which I was sure was served in expensive silver cups at her and Kaname's mansion. I scowled at her and ordered a black coffee.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, in an effort to at least talk to her. My heart hadn't completely frozen over; I still bore some feelings for her.

"The same as you, honestly. I just wander around the mansion wishing I had something to do." She seemed annoyed by this realization. "My life is fairly empty, actually. Kaname goes to council meetings and things and I stay at home like a good girl and mess with Aido." She giggled then at some memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said as the waitress brought us our drinks. Yuki sipped hers slowly, no dough trying to prolong the inevitable. "So are you and Kuran married now? I didn't get an invitation." I commented, sarcasm lining my voice.

"We're not married, Zero." She said, rolling her eyes at me. "It's not like that between us." She added after a brief pause.

I slammed my fist down on the table, earning a few stares from the patrons surrounding us. "Damnit Yuki, stop doing that to me." I growled. She looked as if she didn't understand why I was angry with her, which only made me angrier.

"Zero, stop being overdramatic." She said. She kept using my name like she still knew everything about me and it annoyed me.

"Overdramatic?" I snapped "What do you mean I'm being overdramatic? You're living with him! You left your friends, the headmaster, and your _life _for him and now you are going to sit here and tell me that you're not even married to the bastard?" I growled.

"You don't understand and you never will if you keep losing control." She snapped back at me, looking hurt.

"Then please Yuki by all means, shed some light on the current situation." I said, leaning back in my seat and slurping my coffee in an obnoxious manner.

"Kaname is my brother Zero. He loves me, and we are both purebreds which means that if we wanted to we could be together but…" She paused and sipped her drink thoughtfully. "I just don't love him in that way. I mean I did, don't get me wrong I loved him more than I loved myself but…now that I know the truth, about everything my love for him seems almost wrong." She said, flicking her cup in an annoyed manner.

"If you want another one, I'm buying" I said, noticing that her cup was now empty.

She ordered another drink and continued "He said that he doesn't want me to do anything that I don't want to, so he is content with me just living with him for now. I don't really know what he plans to do later on, but I am sure that one day he will fall in love with someone who has the ability to love him back and I will be left in the shadows." She chuckled at the dark subject.

"Kuran would never do that to you, Yuki." I said, empting my own cup and ordering another one.

"I don't know, the evidence that he is moving away from me seems irrefutable." She said, sighing slightly. "I think it would be better for both of us if he did move on." I didn't know why she was telling me these things. It seemed a very personal thing to be discussing with your ex best friend.

"Well either way I wish you luck I guess." I said, as the waitress handed me another black coffee.

"What about you, Zero? Have you found anyone to love?" She asked, smiling again. I shook my head at her.

"You should know me better than that, Yuki." I said, a slight smile turning up my lips. "I don't fall over anyone. I don't love." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"That isn't true and you know it!" she yelped. I had never told Yuki that I was in love with her. She once again found her cup empty, so I slid mine towards her.

"Thirsty tonight aren't you?" I asked, a dark thought crossing my mind.

"Not really, I am just trying to make time go by slower." She said, downing my coffee. The waitress came back over and I asked her for the check. She blushed at me.

"See, the waitress likes you. I am sure that you are very popular." Yuki said once the waitress disappeared.

"Funny" I mumbled, un-amused. "Don't you think that Kuran will be worried about you?" I asked. It was well after three in the morning.

"I don't know. I am sure that he must be suspicious of me by now though." She said, giggling at another memory "I love to use my compulsion on Aido." She whispered. I paid the waitress and stood up. "You don't have to do that you know." She said.

"Its fine, I haven't seen you in forever. It is the least I could do." I said as we left the coffee house. "Either way you should probably be getting home." I said, glancing around. I needed to find a victim soon, or I was going to end up doing something irrational.

"What, you don't want to show me where you live?" She asked. This was like some kind of game to her, wasn't it?

"I need to find some blood and I don't need an audience." I said, my voice sounded a little harsh even to me.

"Apparently" she said, chalking my harsh attitude up to my bloodlust. "Common, I need some too. You could come back to the mansion; we have a whole freezer full!" She said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, because getting my throat ripped out by Kaname Kuran sounds like a good time to me." I growled. I hadn't seen Kaname in a good few years, but I am sure that his hatred for me hadn't ebbed away.

"He wouldn't do that, besides he isn't home. He is at some kind of council meeting." She said, heading off in the direction of her mansion. I couldn't help but follow, even though I knew I shouldn't have. Even though I knew of the trouble it would get me into.

"Fine, but if your boyfriend kills me, it will be on your conscience." I said. She laughed at me.

By the time we arrived at the mansion she was still giggling to herself, dragging me along by my sleeve. She climbed the tall iron fence, in order to avoid talking to the gate keeper. "Aren't you coming?" She asked when she had noticed that I had stopped.

"I think I will just wait out here." I said, glancing around. I shouldn't have felt nervous, but I didn't know how many vampires were lurking in the shadows of the trees. She held her hand out to me, her skirt ripped in her attempt to straddle the Iron Gate.

"Common Zero! Don't you think I can protect you?" She said. I took her hand and pulled myself up onto the fence.

"Yeah that's what I need, your protection." I rolled my eyes, jokingly. We jumped off the fence and hit the grass below trying to be as silent as possible.

I had to say even though I hated Kaname, he had style. The mansion was grand, made out in an all Victorian style. It must have had at least fifty guest rooms alone and was two stories high, 

stretching across a massive amount of land. The front yard had a huge fountain in the middle and a sidewalk adorned with hundreds of flowers. The fountain was made into a vampire maiden (who to my surprise did not look like Yuki) this maiden was holding a staff and the water was shooting out of the staff. The entirety of the grounds was lit in soft beige lighting. I idly wandered what his electric bill must have been.

I didn't realize that Yuki was staring at me "What are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me around to the back of the mansion.

The back of the mansion was not lit up at all and everything seemed eerie and quiet, almost like a graveyard. Yuki unlocked one of the many back doors and crept inside. Just like the back yard, the back of the mansion was pitch black, and although I had night vision, this black was completely blinding.

Yuki pulled me along by the hand until we reached a staircase. "Common, my room is up here..." She said, skipping up the stairs. I followed after her regardless of her stupid behavior. I didn't sense anymore vampires, not even Aido. She led me down another dark hallway and I almost thought this was a trap, had I not been with Yuki whom I still stupidly trusted.

Finally we reached a large golden door and I grabbed her hand "Yuki, your insane! I _cannot_ go in your room. Even if Kuran isn't here he will smell me when he gets home." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I feel like being bad. Common Zero! It isn't like we are married. He can't say anything about it."

Yes, she had completely lost her mind, and I had lost mine for enjoying her insanity. She opened the doors and pulled me into her room. The door slammed shut behind us. Her room looked ridiculously lavish, everything was satin and velvet and plush. She had an enormous canopy bed with black and purple trimmings, red sheets and silver pillows. The rest of the room was beige a large mirror stood in the corner and an even larger one sat atop a hand crafted dresser. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, it seemed to be made of sapphires and rubies. "Good to know what Kuran spends his money on." I said. She had opened a bureau drawer which contained a flat screen television on one side and a mini-freezer on the other.

She pulled out a blood pouch; the kind hospitals donate back and forth, and tossed it to me. "Yeah, he loves to spend money on me." She said, popping a straw in her blood pouch. I simply buried my fangs into mine and drank greedily.

"Isn't that nice?" I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Shut up, Zero. It isn't as bad as you think it is." She said, plopping down on the bed.

"It is nice though I have to admit" I said, continuing to look around the room. She threw her blood pouch in the trash and turned to me. "What do you want?" I asked, noting her expression.

"You're not going to like it" She said, looking unexpectedly embarrassed. I sighed. This was not going the way I wanted it to.

"What is it?" I asked, a little weary.

"Zero I know we have grown apart but I want to bite you." She said "I mean, you have bitten me thousands of times! I want to know what your blood tastes like." She looked embarrassed, even somewhat regretful. "I don't mean to sound rude I just…" She trailed off.

Now I knew she was insane. She wanted to _bite_ me! "You are mentally disturbed. I have to go…" I said, standing up.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it like that. Forget it…" She said, glancing away from me.

I sighed. Why was I letting her do this to me? "Fine Yuki, I mean you're right, I have bitten you thousands of times and I guess it is your turn. It's only fair." In reality it wasn't fair at all, but I still love her and I would do anything for her, still.

She smiled at me and stood before me, opening her mouth. I sighed and let her push me into the wall. She bit into me and it felt odd, usually I was the one biting her, this whole scenario was backwards. My own fangs elongated and I struggled against the urge to bite her. She eventually stopped biting me, panting and laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny" I said, watching the blood drip off her fangs.

"It just seems ironic is all, me biting you for a change." Her smile told me that she was thinking something more than that.

"Yuki…" I warned.

"Fine, I was thinking that now that I have tasted your blood, I can feel what you feel." She said. I recalled the time I told Yuki that I knew she loved Kaname Kuran through the way her blood tastes, and now she was throwing that back in my face.

"Tell me then Yuki, how do I feel?" I asked. I shouldn't have ever agreed to come here.

"You feel sad, but happy at the same time. You feel the same as I do, I think. I miss you, Zero." She said, backing away from me. I stepped forward slightly.

"Yuki what happened between us?" I asked.

"I don't know… honestly. We used to be best friends, and even now Zero that feeling remains." She said.

She was at the window now and she opened it walking out onto the balcony. The moon shone high in the sky and the sprinklers had turned on in the back yard of the mansion. I stood beside her "I miss you too, Yuki." I said, staring down at the dark grass.

She climbed up onto the balcony rail and looked at me for a second before jumping onto the grass below. I followed her; curious as to what she was doing. She dashed into the sprinklers, dancing around in a carefree manor. After she was fairly soaked she skipped back over to me, standing mere inches from me.

"Don't be such a kill joy, Zero! Come play with me" She said, smiling a sharp toothed smile at me. I followed her into the sprinklers and let her drag me around until we were both soaking wet. She continued to skip around me, acting like a giddy girl again.

"You're being ridiculous, Yuki" I said. Her hair stuck to her face and the water dripped off of her. "I shouldn't be here and you know it."

"Why not?" She asked, stopping.

"I don't think Kaname will care if you two are married or not, he is not going to stand by and let me help you accomplish whatever it is you are trying to accomplish by hanging out with me." Zero mumbled.

Yuki rolled her eyes at him "If you are afraid Zero then just go home." She said, standing in front of me.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want to get ripped apart by Kaname either. Of course, I wasn't really afraid of Kaname, more so he has more people to fight beside me than I do.

"Whatever you want, Yuki." I said, still unable after all these years to ignore her request.

She smiled at me "Here, I will make you a bargain. If you stay with me until morning, I will let you drink my blood." She said. I scowled at her. Was blood the only thing on her mind these days?

"I don't want your blood Yuki."I said, sitting down in the wet grass.

"But you will stay?" She asked, plopping down beside me.

"If I have to, I suppose." I said, lying back even though the sprinklers were hitting my face.

I could feel her watching me "I really wish you would have taken my offer…" She whispered.

I remembered what she was talking about. It was the night before graduation when she asked me to come with her to live with Kuran. She said that Kaname wouldn't mind, she said that he likes me. I of course refused the offer, because by that point I was scorned by the fact that she was going to live with Kuran in the first place.

I turned to look at her "You should have known that I wouldn't agree to that ridiculous request Yuki."

"Well you should have, and then we could have been happy together." Yuki said "Instead of miserable alone…" She added, so quietly I almost missed it.

I sat up in order to stare at her "What do you mean miserable, Yuki?" I asked "You have everything you could ever ask for, and what you don't have, Kaname could get for you!" I felt irritated having to have this conversation with her.

"Of course, and I love Kaname-Sama but I told you before that I don't love him like a lover anymore." Yuki said, glancing away.

"That is stupid, Yuki." I said, trying to reason with her. Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross were meant to be together, that is just how it is, and it will never change. I almost thought she was kidding, but she wasn't that cruel.

There was only one way to know exactly how she feels about me; if I drink her blood, I will have access to her feelings. "Yuki" I said, trying to sound nonchalant "I am ready to take you up on that offer now." I said.

She was staring up at the sky, the water dripping off her face "Alright…go ahead" She said, sounding almost as impassive as Kaname Kuran himself.

I rolled over her so that I was hovering on top of her and pressed my face into her neck. Her skin was soft and warm, and I could smell the blood pulsing just below her neck. I opened my mouth and bit into her, she let a tiny gasp escape her lips and in a moment of weakness I bit her harder.

The blood flowed through my teeth and down my throat, quenching the burning feeling in an instant. In the blood was a specific taste, the taste of her feelings, and it felt like love? Deep, burning, passionate love and ecstasy. Her feelings were so strong I had to release her and spit some of the blood out before it corrupted me.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked. Apparently she had wised up to my ploy.

"Yes, I believe you" I told her. "But I want to know something, why didn't you tell me when you left the academy?"

"I was afraid you would be mad at me…" She said. I could tell she was lying, because she couldn't look me in the eye.

"Yuki tell me honestly, why didn't you just tell me that you loved me." I asked, watching different emotions play across her face.

"Kaname would have killed you, Zero." She said, looking sad. "He has kind of mellowed out" She explained after I gave her a confused look.

"Mellowed out?" I asked with a slight chuckle. Kaname had always been… 'Mellow' so much so that if he were any mellower, he would practically be sedated.

"Yes, Ruka and he have been sort of courting after I told him that I no longer knew how to love him. He didn't give up on me, and I don't even think he knows that I know he has been drinking Ruka's blood. He isn't doing it to be cruel to me, and I am the one who feels bad for treating him so harshly." She said, staring up at the endless amount of stars in the sky. "He doesn't act like anything bothers him really, but I am sure that it does." She said, running her fingers through the damp grass.

I sighed. This was just complicated. "You could have at least tried to find me." I said.

She looked at me with an annoyed expression "I have been! Why do you think I was in the woods in the first place?" She asked, her voice lined in sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to at least make sure that you were ok. I have always been worried about you, Zero so when I left the academy I couldn't stop wondering about you. The headmaster said that your brother gave you Shizuka's blood to keep you from falling to a level 'E'." I frowned. Why had the headmaster told her that? So she wouldn't worry about me?

The truth is that one day I got control of my blood addiction, although I don't know how it happened. I had a battle with my sub-conscious and then well, it just didn't matter anymore. No one at the hunter society or the headmaster could explain what had happened to me. I believe that it was because I wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place, since twin hunters usually come out still born. There must be some reason I was alive.

"Yeah…but look Yuki, I need to go home." I said. I could feel someone watching us but I couldn't tell where they were.

"Wait Zero, let me go with you!" She said, looking suddenly all alone and sad. I didn't know why, because I am sure she had many servants and Kaname himself as a friend but for some reason she looked lonely and heartbroken.

"Alright fine, let's go." I said, heading back towards the iron gates that enclosed the mansion. I climbed up onto the top of the fence and turned to look at her. She stared up at me as if she was afraid of something. "Now it's my turn, come on Yuki." I said, staring down at her.

She was shaking and I wondered what she could possibly be afraid of. I held my hand down to her, and opened it for her to take, so I could pull her up.

Inside the mansion, Kaname Kuran closed the blinds and sighed. '_There she goes again…I was foolish to think that I could keep her here forever.' _He thought to himself. _'But of anyone she could have picked…why did it have to be Zero Kiryu?_

A/n – This is in no way related to my other story. It is just a cute little story that I may or may not continue, depending on the response I get. Anyway, read and review and remember no flames.


End file.
